


Fake it ‘Till You Make it

by OatBoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, enjoythis, hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: Picking up his phone, he called Sapnap.“George, what hap-” Sapnap said in a concerned voice.“Sapnap. Let’s ‘date’,” George said instantly.“Okay, Babe,” George immediately regretted all the life choices he has ever made in those two words.If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.ALSO(!): I do NOT ship George, Sapnap, or Dream, I ship their 'personas' if that makes sense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 340





	1. The Plan

When Dream had his long waited face reveal, George stayed quiet during the stream and just… admiring Dream’s face. The blonde-haired male had strong features about him that made him enchanting, and it was hard to look away. His eyes were a darker shade of yellow, which George recognized as green. His jawline was defined and could practically cut glass. Every time Dream smiled, dimples showed up onto the sides of his pink lips. George felt himself get flustered and held up the one symbol to his stream and left to cool down. The image of Dream’s face was ingrained into his brain, and it only caused him to get redder. He reached into his fridge and got an ice-cold water bottle and placed it onto his face so it can cool down quickly. Going back to his desk, the others had calmed down from the shock and were having a semi-normal conversation. 

“George!” Sapnap exclaimed as soon as George settled into his seat, and he gave a disinterested face. 

“What?” 

“How does it feel that you can finally see your boyfriend?” 

“He wishes he could have me,” George scoffed, taking a sip of his water.

  
“Can I have you then?” After almost choking, George rolled his eyes. 

“Shut it, SnapMap,” He stuck out his tongue and Sapnap gave him the finger while smiling. The others had burst into a fit of laughter, but Dream’s was the only he focused on. 

Eventually, the stream ended and it was time for bed for George at least. But, throughout the night George’s stomach had too many butterflies to sleep. He ended up imagining the blonde’s face and it dawned on him why he couldn’t forget. He was, unfortunately, smitten by the other boy. Picking up his phone, he called the third of the group. 

“Sapnap,” George’s voice dripped with despair as soon as Sapnap picked up the call. 

“What up?” 

“I have a problem” 

“You fell in the toilet again?”

  
“What? No? Don’t say that like I’ve done it before!”

  
“Hehe, no but what is actually up?” 

“Ugh, I have feelings for someone”

  
“The answer was Kyle, but let’s focus on your problem,” To save what little sanity he had left, he ignored the first part of what Sapnap said and sighed. 

“I think I have feelings for Dream,” His voice was quiet, half hoping that Sapnap wouldn’t catch it.

“And my name is Nick.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I thought we were naming the obvious,” Sapnap’s voice went flat as he said this. 

“Shut up! I actually need help. I shouldn’t have even called you,” He grumbled the last part. 

“Well you did, but why don’t you like… confess?” 

“I can’t confess?! Our relationship would crumble, poof, gone!” George wailed as he imagined all the scenarios in his head, all of them having a negative outcome. 

“Then, why don’t we date?”

  
“Sapnap, in case you have wax in your ears, I don’t like you like that,” He gave a blank stare to his computer, even though Sapnap can't see him.

“Sir, I meant FAKE date, and I can’t believe _you_ rejected me,” George could practically hear the feigned annoyance from him. 

“How is fake dating going to help anything?” 

“Dunno, make him jealous?”

  
“...Hm, I dunno,” At that moment, he got a notification that Dream was streaming. George said his goodbyes to Sapnap and hung up. Watching Dream’s stream, George saw that they were on the Live SMP, and Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy were having a 2v2 battle. Once Tommy and Tubbo lost, Dream and Wilbur cheered.

  
“Wilbur! I love you sooooo much!” Dream joked as the others howled. But, it was obvious he was just joking. I mean, obvious to everyone but George. He was getting irritated and gritted his teeth slightly. 

Picking up his phone, he called Sapnap. 

“George, what hap-” Sapnap said in a concerned voice.

“Sapnap. Let's date,” George said instantly. 

“Okay, _Babe_ ,” George immediately regretted all the life choices he has ever made in those two words. 


	2. Ugh, Not Jealous

“So how exactly is this going to work?” George continued, with millions of questions racking in his brain.

“Why are you asking me?” 

“You’re the one who offered the idea?!” 

“And you’re the one that agreed.” 

“Sapnappp, please!” 

“Okay, okay, no need to whine Georgie-poo,”

  
“I’m not whining-” 

“ANYWAYS, we can just act how like average couples act like… coupley,” 

“Very descriptive, thank you for the _intelligent_ response,” George stared at his screen, realizing he might have made a huge mistake. 

“Well just- wait, Dream wants to call on VC three,” Sapnap read out the message that was sent to him.

“Huh? Why? Wait, why now?” George was beginning to panic; were they found out already? 

“Calm down, he literally couldn’t have found out unless you’re live streaming right now,” Sapnap attempted to reassure George, but of course, it did quite the opposite. 

“Oh my god,” George whispered, and the mic picked it up. 

“George?” No answer from George. 

“George stop, say it ain’t so,” No answer from George. He was muted.

“Oh my god, I’ll be sure to get chocolate cake at your funeral.” 

“I’m not dying, I just forgot to unmute but I said we’re good,” Sapnap let out a sigh of relief. 

“Join VC three, Georgie!” A ding letting George know that Sapnap left their call. With a sharp inhale, George entered the call expecting the worst. 

“George!” George could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

Realizing he hadn’t responded, “Hi.” 

“Remember we were practicing for MCC?” George was internally grateful he was forgetful and this new secret wasn’t found out.

  
“Yes…?” 

“Of course you forgot,” Dream knew him all too well. What if he could see right through his and Sapnap’s new ‘relationship’ when he found out? Maybe he should text Sapnap to forget the plan. 

“Babe, are you joining?” George could practically hear a pin drop on Dream’s end. 

“Babe?” Dream said in a half teasing, half confused manner. 

“Guess the secret’s out, Georgieeeee-poooo,” Sapnap giggled.

Before George had the chance to utter a single word, Sapnap screeched, “George, you’re explaining!”

  
“Sapnap! You’re so annoying!” 

“Yeah, but you looooooooooove me,” Sapnap stretched and followed it with a fit of ‘in-love’ giggles. ‘In love giggles’ are cute giggles a person makes when they’re on a call with the other person or people in their relationship. Dream stayed relatively quiet as the two playfully bantered. 

“Well, I wish you both a happy relationship, really,” Dream responded in a way that was very like him: considerate and caring. George gritted his teeth, but he wasn’t exactly angry. He knew he wasn’t angry at Dream, but rather a slight annoyance of Dream’s loveable nature especially towards his tight-knit group of friends. 

“Not even a hint of shock, darn. George! Kiss me, maybe he’ll react better,” Sapnap said, purely joking which made Dream make a kettle sound type of laughter. 

“I thought Sapnap was gonna stay the coach and not an actual player,” Dream joked as Sapnap dramatically gasped. 

“Hey-!”

  
“Mamas!” Dream finished, getting a disgruntled huff from Sapnap and a chuckle from George. 

“I hate you both.” 

“That is a lie, you adore me,” George said, feeling a twinge of guilt. He wasn’t exactly lying, Sapnap and George adore each other in a bro type of way. But, the fact that Dream didn’t know this major factor was eating away at his soul. 

Pushing this thought and these feelings to the back of his brain, the trio practiced for the upcoming MCC and had many laughs until it was time to part ways. Dream was the first to go, which left Sapnap with George. 

“I’m gonna bonk my head onto this desk, I swear,” George groaned in the mic. 

“Please don’t groan into my _ears_ ,” George muttered an apology, not having the energy to banter with the other. 

“He acted so… happy for us?” 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” 

“It’s good to know that he isn’t like a total douche with gay relationships, but I thought he’d at least act like… jealous?” 

“So, you’re jealous that he’s not jealous. Makes sense.” 

Ignoring Sapnap’s snarky comment, “Maybe how he treats me is just how he treats everyone.” George felt a shiver run through his body.

“George. You never know what could happen. A wise Tumblr post once said, “You miss all the shots you don’t take.” 

“That was the cringiest thing I’ve ever heard in the entire day. But, I guess you’re right.” 

“BUT! We should still try and see if he gets jealous.” 

“Shouldn’t I quit while I’m ahead?”

  
“No, no! Trust me, this plan will work.” 

“That’s such a bad plan, it’s unbelievable.” 

“Better to go in with a plan than without.”

  
“Like what happened at the beginning of the call?” 

“Shut up, I had a bad plan and it sort of worked. Now he knows about the ‘relationship’, next we just see if he gets jealous. If he gets jealous then you know he’s into you.” 

“What if he’s into _you_?” George pointed out an important flaw.

“Don’t think of-"

“You didn’t think that far ahead, did you?” 

“It takes two to tango with this plan, I started the idea and you help finish it.” 

“Fine, I’ll call you tomorrow and hopefully think of a plan after I get a good night’s sleep,” On cue, George yawned and stretched his arms upward.

  
“Bye, I love youuuuu mi amor.” 

“Sap-” Sapnap left the call. George rolled his eyes. 

“So annoying,” George turned off his PC and plopped onto his bed. There was a warm feeling in a heart. He wanted to keep this warmth. This warmth made him feel safe, and he didn’t want any risk of wind blowing it out and leaving him cold forever. 

Even though Dream didn’t exactly react in a way George thought he was going to, he still had hope. Nothing went wrong today, and tomorrow _could_ be even better. He tried to not think of the worst-case scenario, as he drifted into blissful unconsciousness as he dreamt of his ideal _dream_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super active at my Twitter: boba_bubba 
> 
> and hey you never know, I could post a poll that could alter the story (or you can request a prompt :D).
> 
> also, I'm sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue :c


	3. Welcome to the Team

It hurt. 

His heart really hurt. 

Like last night, the butterflies wouldn’t leave George alone and have swarmed around his heart. His heart fluttered as his brain thought about the day Dream showed his face combined with all the times he talked to the blonde. He can now connect Dream’s voice to an actual face and not a guy who cosplays a green screen. Everything was multiplied; the laughs, the jokes, the feelings. They were too much. 

“I love you, George,” A voice said.

That was the last thing George heard from his dream, forgetting whose voice he heard a few seconds ago. It was time to arise for another day ‘dating’ Sapnap. His phone vibrated on the counter next to him, showing it was a call from Sapnap. Right on cue. 

“My love! Good morning!” Sapnap exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Ugh.” 

“Heh, not an early bird, huh George?” 

“I am, I’m just ugh-ing at hearing your voice so early in the morning” 

“Whatever, it shocks me that Dream actually believed **we** are dating” 

“Maybe because he knows I can woo people so easily” 

“George as long as we’re ‘dating’, please never say woo,” George laughed at that, getting up from his bed to head to his PC.

  
“What are we doing today?”

  
“Well, we’re having the Minecraft wedding in half an hour” 

“What wedding?” 

“ **Our** wedding”

  
“Huh? I don’t remember this?” George tried to think about when this occurrence happened, but nothing popped up in his brain. Was he forgetting easier when he had a crush?

“It’s even trending on Twitter right now.”

“When did this happen?” 

“Oh like an hour ago,” A pang of relief shot through him; he wasn’t getting more forgetful, Sapnap was just being himself.

  
“Sapnap, how would I agree to our wedding when I’m asleep?” 

“Not my fault you were asleep when it happened, Sleeping Beauty,” George made a ‘This milk is spoiled’ face and shook his head in disappointment. 

“You’re unbelievable,” George knew Sapnap did unpredictable things, offering to fake date was one, so it shouldn’t have even surprised George that Sapnap did something like this. 

The two left to get ready to stream on the Dream SMP, and George prepared his face-cam and opened discord. Going to VC 2, his ears got a wonderful gift of screaming coming from the two youngest of the group and dad-like yelling from one of the older ones. He rolled his eyes as he heard the ‘argument’ taking place and muted himself as soon as he started the stream. He greeted all entering viewers and the chat spam came pouring in. Unmuting himself, the yelling subsided and there was a ‘calm’, or as calm as it gets with this group, conversation. He smirked as he made a face, silently referring to the chaos in the Discord call.

Entering the server, he saw some of the others prepare for the wedding he was just informed of not too long ago. A wedding where he is the one getting married. To Sapnap. And Dream would be there. Watching. 

After an entire thirty minutes, the two stood in the front and Dream next to them, pretending to ‘certify’ the wedding. 

“Sapnap, do you take George to be the one you found?” 

“I do,” Sapnap said in an overly dramatic emotional voice. 

“George, do you take Sapnap as your yeehaw partner?” Dream questioned, and George’s eyes widened as he gave an awkward smile. 

“Sure.”

  
“I now pronounce you, yeehaw partners for an hour,” Dream finished and the discord erupted in cheers from almost everyone, the youngest of the group gave a loud ‘BOO!’. As their block selves leaned in closer, Sapnap gave kissy noises as George gave a loud barfing noise and left the server. Covering his mouth to refrain from bursting into laughter, he pulled up Dream’s stream; even though the blonde had his face revealed, he still didn’t do face-cam streams. He saw the stillness of everyone's characters and there was utter silence. All of a sudden, Sapnap gave an offended gasp and the rest of the discord call started howling in laughing. 

Suddenly, George’s stream noise that indicates when someone donated went off. It read, “Why would George pull up Dream’s stream if he knows he doesn’t do face-cam?”. It caught him off guard, to say the least, but thought quick and muted the VC to respond with, “Well his name is very short compared to the others, plus he might do face-cam in the future who knows?”

  
He went back to the server and saw Sapnap’s character looking down in a corner and some people consoling him. Others, mainly the youngest ones of the group, poked fun at Sapnap’s ‘pain’ from his to-be husband gagging. After some people ‘yelling’ at George for doing that to Sapnap, and George refusing to apologize which was followed by Sapnap chasing George to slay him. The group dwindled after a few hours and it was time for the trio to end their streams for the day. 

“Bye!” George happily waved, and the chat was waving goodbye and some people were also sending crying emojis. He ended the stream and hopped onto a VC with Sapnap and Dream. 

“You know, for a couple, you two sure don’t act like you’re together on stream,” Dream brought up as soon as George entered the VC. 

Crap. 

“Well that’s because the stream doesn't know about us, obviously,” Sapnap answered quickly. 

A notification came up from George’s discord from Sapnap.

“If you guys don’t mind me asking, who knows about you two?” George pulled up the private chat between him and Sapnap, and it was clear that Sapnap was panicking too. 

“Only you, because we thought you were our bro and you had to know first,” George was lucky that Sapnap could think on his feet too and could make up for George’s speechlessness. 

“Aw, I’m special,” Dream teased, and Sapnap spammed relief emojis to George’s chat.

  
“Wait, guys,” Sharp inhale. 

“...Yeah?” 

“I can do _this_ now,” Dream turned on his camera to show a lopsided smile from the blonde who was wearing a hoodie which was piss yellow for George and neon green for Sapnap. George was busy responding to Sapnap’s discrete panic and looked at Dream for a split second. He did a double-take and he felt his throat close up. The butterflies that surrounded his heart now entered it and he didn’t even realize that his breathing stopped until his chest started to ache a bit. He took a tiny breath to maintain his weakening composure and knew he had to keep this facade up at all costs.

Relieving exhalation from George as Sapnap responded, “Nice dude.” The two followed in Dream’s footsteps and turned on their cameras. Dream commented on Sapnap’s messy bed and his falling flag, which Sapnap had originally taken down for his LOH. 

George’s connection was having issues for a moment and he went to the group chat with Sapnap, Dream, and him where the VC showed the bars of connectivity. After returning to normal, George decided to secretly type to Sapnap as the two were conversing with each other. He typed to Sapnap his relief of Dream not figuring out their ruse, and he was tempted to spam emojis like Sapnap but went against it. 

“Uh, George?” Sapnap’s notification popped up from their private chat. 

“Huh?” George really didn’t trust his voice anymore, and he felt a tiny bit lightheaded. 

“Why did you send that in the chat?”

“What do you mean?” Sapnap’s private notification went off again, and George noticed he wasn’t on his and Sapnap’s private conversation. 

“Why did you post and I quote, ‘I’m glad he stopped asking questions, or else he would’ve found out our plan’”. 

“Uh, well, you see, um,” George stuttered, not knowing what to say. All the ideas in his head pointed to either confessing the truth right there and then or playing it off as a joke. Both awful ideas and neither would work on Dream so George was royally screwed in either path he decided to go on. 

“George and I were thinking about telling our streams,” Sapnap blurted out, and George instantly agreed.

  
“Yeah, we wanted to keep a secret and make it a surprise for everyone,” George added on. He was worried their lie would grow out of control, and this wasn’t a good sign to reassure George that once the truth would come out then the consequences won’t be as bad. He didn’t want to tell his viewers that he’s dating someone, then actually come out and say he isn’t. He also didn’t wanna continue this dumb lie for too long or else Dream would never talk to the both of them. But, after that line, it didn’t look so good. 

“George!” Dream wheezed out a fit of laughter, “Wow, you guys are horrible at keeping secrets!” 

“Haha, yeah,” George agreed and Sapnap joined them on the agreeance boat. George looked to the side of his desk and clamped his fists which were underneath the table. 

“You okay?” Dream asked, and George forgot that the blonde could see him.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“I dunno, you seem… nervous.” 

“I’m just thinking about the stream.” 

“Oh come on, I’m sure your fans will be ecstatic and a bit disappointed when they find out.”

  
“Disappointed?”

  
“Isn’t the main preference that the fans have is you and I?” George bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent him from saying something he’d regret. 

“Sure, but it’s my love life, not theirs.” 

“True, true,” Dream understood and a realization struck, “I forgot to tell you two about the new idea for Minecraft but…!” The blonde excitedly explained the idea, and George couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s exaggerated body movements when he was happy about something. Even in his face reveal, Dream would happily move his hands as he spoke. Wait. Oh, no. George now realized the little things about Dream. He was in too deep, where’s the eject button?

  
“Hey babe,” A second passed as the gears turned in George’s head and he realized that he was Sapnap’s ‘babe’. 

“Hm?”

  
“I’m gonna go eat or something,” Sapnap told him and the trio said their goodbyes and then it became a duo. 

“Can I ask you another question, but you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to,” Dream reassured when Sapnap left, and George took a good look at his face. The blonde had natural puppy eyes, which is quite unfair if you ask George, but it was harder to resist since before he could easily not get tempted by a piss-yellow man. 

“George, how did you know you liked guys?”

“I just did.” 

“So helpful.” 

“You asked, I answered, Dream,” The blonde gave an endearing smile, and pretended to be annoyed. 

“Hey, George? Same,”

“Same what?” Dream gave a bashful smile. 

“With the liking guys thing,” The cogs in George’s brain started to catch on fire and he did everything in the little control he had left in his body to prevent him from gaping his mouth open like a fish. 

“Welcome to the team, I guess,” George congratulated, and Dream let out a sigh of relief. George’s chest ached and he didn’t know how long he’d last if this call goes any longer. He just found out the guy he likes goes for the same team, but he just **had** to fake date Sapnap. Well, fake to him but real to Dream. 

As if Dream could sense George’s malfunctioning brain, he said, “It’s late over there, isn’t it? You should get some sleep.” 

Not one to deny a way out of this embarrassing call, “Yeah, well, goodnight.”

  
“Night, George,” George let out a massive sigh as the call ended and he turned off his PC to hop on his bed.

Then, the thoughts started rushing to his brain. Maybe, when he wakes up tomorrow, he’ll realize that Dream was just a crush. Just like the guy he thought he liked a few years back got a haircut and realized it was simply a crush and nothing more. Maybe, he thought Dream was handsome but didn’t like him like that.

  
The more George thought about suppressing his feelings, the more prominent it got in his brain. Every time that Dream complimented him, stood up for him, laughed with him, and comforted him, rang in his head. It seemed every day would be spent lovesick. Oh, boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I originally posted this last night, but I thought "no! this is too short!" So I removed it and continued on. 
> 
> also, I hope you guys enjoy this! <3


	4. Will He Take It?

When he woke up, he still had feelings toward Dream. This love sickness made George feel physically sick, but he knew he had to record with Dream and Sapnap. Oh, what fun. Recording with his ‘boyfriend’ and the guy he likes. Absolutely wonderful.

He groaned as he let his hand fall off the side of his bed. He then felt something like warm sandpaper against his hand. Looking at the side of his bed, George saw his new kitten who stopped licking his hand and started mewling. Carefully getting up, he made his way into his kitchen to feed his cats. He kneeled down to pour the food in the two bowls and some water in a bowl. As his cats were scarfing down the food, George remained kneeling and was lost in thought. When the kitten stopped eating, George pet it and sighed out, “What do I do?”

Going back to his room, he sat down at his PC with a solemn thud. He loaded up Minecraft and Discord, and he pushed away how cold he felt in his heart. 

He went into the recording server and saw Dream and Sapnap already on. George joined the VC on Discord and heard the two banter. 

“George!” Sapnap exclaimed. 

“Of course you stop arguing when your boyfriend comes on!” Dream pointed out. 

“I highly doubt that’s the reason,” George mentioned, not explaining his statement.

“George… I miss you so much!” 

“Bug off, Sapnap.” 

“Heh,” Dream said in the mic, which sent shivers down George’s spine. 

“Babe, get ready to destroy this chump!” Sapnap’s cracked his knuckles, which were picked up by the stream. 

Tempted to make fun of his ‘boyfriend’, he instead agreed and said, “Yeah there’s no way he’ll be able to beat _us_ . The true dream _duo_ ,” Dream didn’t reiterate that comment. 

“Let’s get this thing on the road!” Sapnap clapped and George loaded up the code for that video. The video they were attempting to record was ‘Minecraft But My Friends Are Weapons’! How this would work in Minecraft is beyond the writer of this. 

George would be in charge of the body while Sapnap and Dream shared joint custody of George’s inventory. George can’t use the items, but rather Sapnap would control putting on armor and eating food. Dream, on the other hand, would control all the weapons ranging from the spoon- shovel, ax, hoe, and sword.

“Oh, come on,” Dream responded as George failed to switch to the sword as he started swinging at the zombie with a hoe. 

“Oh, cOmE oN,” Sapnap repeated, obviously mocking Dream.

“I’m sorry you’re just salty I’m controlling the better part of the inventory,” Dream snapped back. George found this slightly weird since Dream is usually more positive and today he’s just snappy. He ignored this idea and wrote it off as a joke, and continued on to complete Minecraft. 

After an hour of suffering slowly, George finally made his way to the End and killed the Ender Dragon while simultaneously dying himself. The three cheered in relief and ended the recording after doing the after scenes. The three sat in comfortable silence as George began chatting away with the next ‘Minecraft but’ video and how he would code it. Then, the sounds of mewling were coming from George’s new kitten. He tried to ignore it to get through his idea, but he knew the mewling would only get louder. 

“Sorry guys, my kitten wants me,” George held his kitten in his lap and started stroking its back. 

Dream gasped, “You got a new kitten?”

“What if we had a kitten facetime date… haha just kidding… unless?” Dream offered, and George was about to start panicking.

“You too have a nice time then, don’t do anything I’d do,” Sapnap commented, sounds from Tiktok were heard in the background on his end. 

“You’re not going to feel jealous that I’m going on a date with your boyfriend?” A moment of silence came across the three on the call. 

“No, because I know it won’t be a real date, duh,” Sapnap likely saved the day. 

“What if I made it a real date?” Dream wheezed in laughter after he said it. Sapnap stayed quiet for a while, and Dream’s wheeze died down quickly. 

“I was just joking, I didn’t mean-” Dream said, taking it as he stepped too far.

“Dream,” Dream didn’t answer, probably in fear. 

Sapnap got close to the mic and whispered, “Then I’ll tell Fundy.” Dream and George burst into laughter, with George chortling and Dream wheezing like a tea kettle. When they were laughing, they didn’t notice that Sapnap left right after his empty message. The two noticed when they needed to take a breather from laughing so hard. 

George really didn’t want to be left alone with him, his heart, and Dream, “Anyways, since Sapnap left I should be-”

“George before you leave I need to tell you this before I back out of it… do you regret me doing the face reveal?” Dream blurted out. 

“Of course not! Why would you think that?” George immediately answered. 

“I don’t know, I think I’m just overthinking it but you aren’t talking to me as often,” George’s heart dropped. He really didn’t expect this conversation, not today nor ever. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like my childhood best friend and my other best friend are together. I’m happy for you too, I really am. I’m so incredibly happy you two found each other. But, I feel like a third wheel? I’m just here,” Dream vented out and George could feel a film cover his brain. All his thoughts became blurry as his blood boiled.

“Dream. Shut up. Genuinely shut up,” George didn’t mean to make his voice sound madder than what he actually felt like. He actually felt no anger in him, just pure annoyance. Purely with himself. 

“I-”

“I’m not dating Sapnap, you buffoon. I’m acting weird because I’m in love with you,” George hissed out, and Dream didn’t respond. He took a deep breath and the reality of his mistakes came into George’s brain like a bulldozer. 

“What was that, sorry you completely cut out when you said ‘I’m not’,” Dream informed him and George had a second chance.

The real question is, will he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI.  
> I'M BACK.


	5. The Mistake

George didn’t take it.

  
He didn’t take the perfect chance to reveal his feelings for Dream. 

Instead, he said, “No, I’ve just been burnt out from streaming and making the newest video. Now that the video is up, I can finally relax. Sorry for worrying you Dream”. 

George was truly annoyed with himself. The two moved on to talk about future videos and ideas, and it was time for George to turn in for the night. They said their goodbyes and George hung up still annoyed with everything. His feelings, his actions, his thoughts, everything.

  
He would figure out what to do later. 

It was time to sleep.

“GEORGE I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE,” A voice George semi recognized, but was still forcing himself to focus. 

“What?” George blinked into the darkness, as he had woken up to pick the blaring phone that was laid next to him. He squinted at the bright screen and saw that it was two in the morning.

“GEORGE WAKE UP WE’RE HAVING AN EMERGENCY!” Think George, think. Who was on the phone screaming at him? He didn’t accidentally get someone pregnant… he didn’t set anything on fire… so what was the emergency. Wait.

“Sapnap?”

“YES GEORGE, WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES WE HAVE A SITUATION,” His “boyfriend”. Oh. OH.

It isn’t every day where you have your supposed fake boyfriend screaming in your face on the phone at two in the morning. He was just luckily none of his cats stirred awake, and put the phone next to his ear instead of the front of his face. 

“What did you do?” 

“And what makes you say I did something?” In the amount of time George has met and “dated” Sapnap, anything that went wrong was usually his fault. 

“Sapnap.” 

“Okay, fine,” Who would’ve guessed it, “I was raving about you to Dream when we were talking on TeamSpeak to see if he’ll react, cause you know this is the entire reason why we’re doing this? But anyway, he told me that he had a surprise for me and said that he booked you a flight to Texas.”

  
“Am I still dreaming or did you just say he booked me a flight over there?” 

“Unfortunately, you are not dreaming,” Sapnap groaned in annoyance right into the microphone of his phone, causing George to move the phone slightly away from his ear.

“Well that’s great, I get to come to Ame- wait, why did you say, unfortunately,” George had a feeling that whatever Sapnap was going to respond with, it was going to be bad. 

“Here’s the problem, I live with roommates and I have zero space for you. I’d love for you to come down here to hang out, obviously, but I have no space. I, begrudgingly told Dream that” He groaned again and stayed silent for a bit, so George assumed he was done relaying information. It wasn’t that bad. 

“Question.”

“Shoot.”

“You can use big words, Mr. _Begrudgingly_?”

  
“George! This is serious!”

  
“I mean, you can just tell Dream to cancel the ticket, it sucks but I’m sure he’ll understand-”

“George you don’t get it, Dream decided that instead of canceling the ticket, he’ll come here on the same day and book a hotel near my house,” George knew it would be bad, but he didn’t know it was going to be this HORRENDOUS. 

“WHAT?” George whispered-screamed into the phone. 

“Ow. And YEAH! That’s why I was freaking out!”

  
“So Dream and I are going to be staying at a hotel, together? In a place, I can’t leave until my ticket says I can?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. And the worst part is that I can’t even see you guys for more than an hour ‘cause my roommates are stingy,” Sapnap dramatically sniffed into the microphone, clearly being obnoxious on purpose. 

Then a notification on the top of George’s phone appeared. George took the phone away from his ear and looked at the notification before it went away. It was a notification about a text message sent from Discord, sent by the one and only Dream.

Even if he wasn’t on speaker, Sapnap could loudly be heard saying, “What? No snarky remark? George…?”

“Oh, no,” George whispered out in fear as he clicked on the message. He ignored Sapnap’s voice and became worried as the brunette stayed silent. 

Reality had finally set in fully as Dream’s message read, “Surprise <3!” with a ticket to Texas and the hotel.

  
Weird how Dream didn’t say he would be at Texas as well. 

It may have been two in the morning for George, but he was wide awake and wasn’t sure if he could sleep for the next seven years of his life.

“Sapnap, I’m screwed,” George finally responded out loud, voice cracked with pure terror.

\--

Here was the issue, if George and Dream were to go to a hotel together, then they would be alone but they would have each other’s company. That would be great since they’re good friends, but George has an overwhelming crush on Dream and has concocted this huge lie about Sapnap being his boyfriend to see what Dream would do. Instead of getting a hint of jealousy from Dream, it’s been full of support, which is both infuriating and heart-touching to George. Now, Dream has bought George a ticket to Texas and a hotel room so he can visit his “boyfriend”.

Oh, how all of his mistakes have come back to haunt him. What a shocker. 

After being woken up at two in the morning by a screaming Sapnap, George eventually fell back to sleep at around four from exerting too much energy on freaking out. When he woke up, his head was groggy and he felt like he was spinning in his place in bed. As he took a chug of water to swallow some pain medicine, George picked up his phone to carefully look at the tickets Dream sent him.  
After some analysis, the ticket was set to go to Texas in four days and was in the first-class seat. How much was a first-class seat to Texas? After a quick Google search, his eyes widened, and went straight to Discord to ~~yell at~~ message Dream. 

11:10 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : Why did you spend so much money on a first-class seat?

11:11 A.M.

 _Dream_ : So you can see your *boyfriend* in comfort, I want your first meetup to be filled with good stuff so it’s memorable.

11:11 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : Well, thanks Dream. It means a lot. 

11:11 A.M.

 _Dream_ : You’re not going to ask me why I’m coming?

George did a double-take on that message and was unsure how to respond. He started typing but deleted what he had written and Dream continued with:

11:12 A.M.

 _Dream_ : Well I’m not surprised the love birds told each other everything. Can’t keep a surprise away from you two. But, yes I am coming. 

11:12 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : So why are you coming anyway?

11:13 A.M. 

_Dream_ : Turns out, I have business to deal with in Texas during the time frame, so I thought why not. I hope you don’t mind, I’ll make sure to head out when you and Sapnap engage in the act of kissy kissies. 

11:13 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : Then why are we sharing a hotel room?

  
11:14 A.M. 

_Dream_ : Wow, I didn’t know I was your personal sugar daddy

11:14 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : Shut.

11:14 A.M.

 _Dream_ : No, but it’s actually because of a dumb reason, so you have to promise you won’t laugh no matter what. 

11:14 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : I promise.

This began Dream’s furious speed typing and George patiently stared at his phone to see what Dream had done. After a solid couple of minutes, Dream sent:

11:17 A.M. 

_Dream_ : I made the reservation requesting two rooms with one bed each, but they said they only had one room available with two beds. I told them that it would be you and me, and the lady on the phone assumed *we* were dating and told me that the couple’s suite was open. She told me that the room was much more luxurious but cheaper since the hotel is big on couples. I didn’t have the chance to correct her, and when I finally could form the words she hung up. Later, I got the confirmation that the room was already booked, and when I called to cancel and try getting the single room with two beds. The person on the line said that there was no availability, and I couldn’t get a refund since they’ve already prepared the room since we go there in a few days. 

George stifled a laugh, even though Dream couldn’t hear him.

11:18 A.M.

 _Dream_ : I can practically hear you laughing from here. 

Nevermind.

11:19 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : Well, why didn’t you try another hotel?

11:19 A.M.

 _Dream_ : You’re lucky you have your looks going for you because if you were listening, I said “I couldn’t get a refund."

11:19 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : First off, rude. Second off, I meant why didn’t you get a refund when you realized there were no two rooms with single beds?

This time, it was Dream’s turn to type and delete his messages. Clearly stumped by his actions. 

_Gogy_ : Nice going, Mr. 1000 IQ. 

11:20 A.M.

 _Dream_ : Be careful, I get to see you in a few days and you never know what I could do. 

11:20 A.M.

 _Gogy_ : I could say the same thing. 

11:20 A.M.

 _Dream_ : Whatever you say, anyways I have to go; work is dragging me away. Bye Gogy.

11:21 A.M

 _Gogy_ : Bye Dreamie, good luck with your work. 

_DREAMIE?_ **_DREAMIE?_** George bonked his head on the headboard of his bed. Before the embarrassment got too bad, he had to tell Sapnap the updates. Maybe Dream was right, Sapnap and himself are closer these days and tell each other nearly everything. Wait, they’re not actually dating. Right. 

George turned on his computer as he texted Sapnap to call. 

“What’s cookin’, good-lookin?” Sapnap greeted as soon as he entered the call. 

“One, can I break up with you just for that, and how come you’re calmer now?”

“Luckily, you cannot. You can only break up with me when you finally cheat on me with Dream. Plus I have a genius plan.” 

“You know, usually people recognize cheating as a negative thing,” George retorted. 

“Well, baby, I can make the impossible happen. Even setting you up with someone clearly out of your league.”

“Shut it. Before you tell me your awful plan, I have news; Dream got him and I the couple’s suite at the hotel we’re booked to stay at when we go to Texas.”

“Dream did something stupid with booking the hotel rooms?”

“Dream did something stupid with booking the hotel rooms.” 

“I am not surprised, but at least you can spend _quality_ time with Dream. All alone. Together.”

“Stop being gross, plus he has a work thing to do in Texas,” George pouted, he knew the work thing Dream had to do would save his heart from spilling out all his secrets. But at what cost?

“A work thing? In Texas?” Sapnap questioned. 

“Yeah, why?”

“George, you may be cute but you sure as hell are stupider than a boulder,” Sapnap’s voice was flat. 

“Huh, why?”

“What work would he do in Texas? Huh? Did you question maybe, “What do you work as” or “Why Texas of all places?” Stupid,” Sapnap hissed, it had a little bite but it got the point across. 

“Oh…,” George was thrown into another loop. 

“Why would he lie about that then?” George pondered out loud. 

“I wouldn’t know for certain, but I wouldn’t be upfront about these accusations. Just in case they actually are real.”

“Isn’t honesty the best policy?”

“Honesty also hurts like a wasp. Who is poisonous. And on fire,” Sapnap replied.

“So how do we find out without alerting Dream of our suspicions?” 

“This is where my absolute genius brain came up with a plan-,”

“Cocky much?”

“Shut. But my plan is for you to find out at the hotel. If he does, go from there.”

“No way that was the actual plan, since I just told you about the hotel bit,” George called out. 

“Don’t worry about it, 'genius-nesses' like me shouldn’t be questioned.”

“As soon as you guys actually get to the hotel, I’ll let you know about part two of my plan. It all rests on you telling me what Dream will do, there’s no way what I have in mind won’t work.”

“You seem to have everything planned out.”

“Well, I want you to finally get with Dream so that I can write on my resume ‘Best Wingman’” Sapnap boasted. 

“We’ll see,” As Sapnap was about to insult George, a loud argument broke out on Sapnap’s end.

“I have to go be the mediator for my roommates, they both recently got into a relationship and are probably fighting about muffins. Again.”

“Sounds fun.”

  
“I never had siblings, but being here makes me thankful I don’t.” 

“Haha, good luck ‘boyfriend’.”

“Bye!” Sapnap made loud kissy noises then hung up.

Time to go on Twitter.

Twitter was a strange place. Everywhere he looked, someone had Dream as their profile picture. George couldn’t escape his feelings no matter how hard he tried.

After seeing the thousandth profile picture with his face, he threw his phone behind him on his bed.

Sighing, he decided it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to pack his things from now. 

A loud choir of meowing came from outside his door. 

Well, he should feed his cats first after all. 

Then he’ll worry about counting down the seconds until he meets Dream in person.

Oh, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad for posting such a short chapter last night, so I decided to give more information and writing today.  
> I am very much riding this feeling of euphoria from writing again.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you guys soon.


	6. Cheating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense >:C
> 
> ALSO! I deleted the requests works, so if you have a request please put it in the comments :3

Today was the last day, before the dreadful day where George leaves for the airport and visits both his boyfriend and the guy he likes. Literally, nothing can go wrong. Nothing. 

Especially when he’s rooming with the guy he likes in the romantic suite. 

Life is great.

George should be happy, after all. He gets to meet his two best friends and should feel ecstatic and warm inside. Instead, he feels cold and conflicted. He already had his chance to confess and he rejected it, so it’s probably too late anyway. 

Maybe he should call it quits with Sapnap on this plan and move on with his life. He should’ve known that this plan would backfire. After all, Sapnap was the one I would have thought of in the first place.

Maybe he should’ve realized that he didn’t have a chance from the start. 

Maybe he shouldn’t go on the trip. 

Maybe. 

Sighing, George realized it probably is too late to back off at the last minute since Dream can’t refund the hotel room and likely the plane ticket as well. He shook his head in disappointment as he finished packing everything he needed into a suitcase and backpack. 

Out of nowhere, his cats rubbed their heads on the bottom of his legs and wailing. 

“You two are drama queens, let's go get some food,” George felt himself fill his cat’s bowls with cat food and water subconsciously. He was more focused on how he would survive this trip, and his mind raced with all of the things that could go wrong. 

George picked up his phone, mind still feeling cloudy, and clicked to call on Sapnap on Discord. 

When the phone stopped ringing, George spoke in a frenzied tone, “Sapnap, I’m panicking about Dream.”

George expected a snarky quip or a moment of reassurance then making fun of him. But, the line was silent. That wasn’t like Sapnap.

“Sap?” George spoke again, instead of silence, there were sounds of shuffling. Taking the phone away from his ear, he looked as if there was something wrong with Discord, and George was instantly taken out of his foggy state of mind.

He accidentally called Dream, like the utter genius he is. 

“Oh, sorry Dream, wrong number,” George brought the phone back to his ear and cringed at how he could do something so ridiculous. He only got a groan as a response and his brain took a second to click that time zones exist. Even though it was ten A.M. for George, it was nearly five in the morning for Dream. He mentally facepalmed and clenched his fist in embarrassment.

“George?” Dream spoke out, obviously indicating that he had just woken up.

“Sorry again, I had meant to call Sap,” George wanted to end the call, but he was shell shocked by his own actions and too afraid to move the phone from his face. 

“All good, you need anything?” Dream questioned and mumbled a few of his words.

“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep, I am all good,” George responded, immediately regretting how fake he sounded. Hopefully the other was too sleepy to understand anything George was saying.

“Nah, I had to get up anyway to start packing since I leave tonight. But I remember hearing my name when you first called me, you sure it’s all good?” Dream sounded more awake and George started freaking out even more, especially since he had no idea if Dream fully comprehended the beginning sentence or only processed his name being called out to him.

What on Earth would he respond with?

“Yeah, I just needed Sapnap for something,” Good, good, this was a good response. 

“Well, I know I’m not your boyfriend,” Alas, “But, I’m free to talk for a bit since he might be asleep?” He knew Sapnap’s sleep schedule and knew for a fact that it was non-existent, but George decided not to correct Dream on this tidbit of information.

“Uh, um,” Say no, say no, say no, please SAY. NO.

“Give me a moment, Patches wants to get on the bed,” Sounds of shuffling returned as well as a small grunt.

“Ah, your baby Patches, of course,” George teased, said as he started to head back to his room.

“You can be my baby too if you’re so jealous of Patches,” George scoffed.

“Shut up, Dream,” Dream gave a small wheeze, and meowing came from the other end.

“Ah, but you didn’t say I couldn’t _baby Gogy_ ,” Dream put on a “Please eat this food child as for I am your parent and you need sustenance” voice during the last two words.

“You’re ridiculous,” George’s words were ice cold, but his heart made him feel like he was being scorched alive. He needed to end this call. Now. 

“Actually, George, I needed to talk to you about something important and I hope you don’t cancel the trip. But, I totally understand if you do,” Dream put on a serious voice, and George gulped nervously since the other had switched from playful to serious so quickly.

“I think Sapnap is seeing another person?” Dream confessed and George’s brain backtracked for a moment. Why would he care if Sapnap was dating someone else? The relationship isn’t even- oh right Dream doesn’t know.

“He’s… what? What do you mean?”

“Uh, well he sent me a snap of him making a kissy face and the caption read ‘Goodnight bby girl’. Wanted to gag, but I just wrote it off as him being annoyingly affectionate. But, he instantly apologized and pretty much begged me not to tell you? I told him he had a few hours to confess or I would. And here we are.”

“You wanted to tell me Sapnap was cheating on me, even though he’s your best friend?”

  
“You’re also my best friend, and I dunno I felt like it was the right thing to do.”

“Wow, I cannot believe he would do that to me,” S-tier acting, “Thank you for telling me.”

“I can go cancel the tickets if you want?”

  
“No, no!” Too much, “I mean, no, don’t worry I can handle it. Sapnap and I are responsible adults and I will go confront him and see the aftermath.”

“I’m sorry,” Dream’s voice was filled with dejection, which took George by surprise.

“It’s all good, Dream, I’ll be okay. Believe me.”

“Yeah, you are a pretty strong baby,” Dream’s voice immediately turned into playful and it brought a smile to George’s face.

“Shut up already,” George said, clearly with no bite.

“Heh, anyways I have to go feed Patches and get packing. See you tomorrow?”

  
“See you tomorrow, Dream.”

“Bye, I love you!” Dream yelled into George’s ear, and George winced at the volume and brought the phone away from his ear. After his brain took in what Dream said, Dream had already ended the call and it left George feeling the welcomed warmth.

After the buzz of being told “I love you”, he had to go “yell” at his “boyfriend”. Making sure he pressed the right account, George called Sapnap who instantly picked up. 

“Before you get all high and mighty on me, just know that I was preoccupied with texting someone and decided to practice speedrunning Minecraft right after I sent that snap.” 

“I cannot believe you’re cheating on me!” George dramatically exclaimed.

“Okay George, can it already,” Sapnap huffed.

“Well, what should we do now, Mr. I Cheat On My Fake Boyfriend?” George questioned in a mocking voice.

“First, you shut it, next, you get the pleasure of ignoring me for the next few days.”

“Always a welcome gift, but why?”

“Here’s my logic, if Dream thinks I’m “cheating” on you, then he’ll expect us to be mad at each other or break up. We’ll go with the first one and act as if we’re ignoring each other because you’re mad at me.”

“I told Dream we would talk it out like _responsible adults_?”

“Scratch that, you’re ignoring me because you want space but still want to enjoy the trip,” Even though Sapnap came up with terrible ideas, he did always have solutions to his ideas. Honestly, George couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad thing since it was great Sapnap had solutions for his botched ideas but if they were good in the first place then there wouldn’t need to be solutions.

Whatever he can only focus on the present now. 

“Also, who’s the person you’re cheating on me with?”

“Oh, no one.”

“Sapnap…”

“No, I literally mean I’m not cheating on you. I wanted to send that snap to annoy Quackity, but I accidentally pressed Dream.”

“So, why didn’t you tell Dream that it was for Quackity?”

“Well one, he would still be suspicious and two I thought it was the perfect chance of us splitting apart and maybe breaking up so you can confess to Dream. This way, you don’t have to tell him that we fake dated and there’s a legit reason why we broke up. All strings won’t be loose at that point. Perfect plan, I’d like to thank the academy, my family-”

“So when exactly should we break up?” George interjected before Sapnap continued his mantra.

“On the last day, you’re in Texas.”

“Huh? Why? Why not scratch the idea of us taking a break and just break up instantly?”

“Well, Dream would find it awkward because we’re recent ex’s? Plus it’ll be the last day so if anything goes wrong, then you’re already leaving that day.”

“It amazes me how you’re so organized in planning such menial things but yet still manage to send the wrong snap to Dream instead of Quackity. Even though their names are nowhere near the same letters!” George pointed out, making fun of Sapnap.

“Oh, yeah you never told me how you knew about the snap thing? Isn’t Dream asleep during this time?”

“I suddenly forgot I had to go pack for tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh, bye-bye George, don’t let the creepy crawling feeling of your actions coming back to bite you!”

“BYE. SAPNAP.” George aggressively, but not before hearing Sapnap howling in laughter. 

He was right, his actions were coming and are haunting him. Tomorrow would be the start of a potentially successful or mortifying week.

Oh, joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently posted a prompts list post and it was taken down, but I have most of the requests written down ready to be written. 
> 
> !! If you wanna request something for the dream team, feel free to do so in the comments. !!


End file.
